rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Inconsistencies
This page points out most major, and some minor inconsistencies/mistakes made in RWBY. Only things that are 100% definite will be added and anything with the least bit of uncertainty will be abstained until clarification. Inconsistencies currently include: Animation/Models, Rendering leftovers, and Dialogue (No clipping). Inconsistencies may not be included if the subject matter has not been explained well enough to judge. Evidence must be presented. Evidence is the following: Picture, Audio, and Video. If any of the following inconsistencies have been fixed, please write that it has been fixed, and provide evidence. Trailers "Red" Trailer #Animation - As Ruby turns Crescent Rose clockwise around a Beowolf's neck at around 2:21, it is pointed to the other side 1 second later. C.R. around beowolfs neck.png|C.R. pointing counter-clockwise around the Beowolf's neck C.R. reversed.png|C.R. now pointing clockwise (reversed) "White" Trailer #Rendering leftover - The point in the trailer where Weiss stands up after being knocked down by the Giant Armor, a transparent cube (rendering leftover) can be seen in her right hand. #Model - At 1:01, the Giant doesn't have a sword in his hand, however, in the next shot, a sword appears in his hand. #Model - During the instance where Weiss is punched by the Giant Armor, Myrtenaster can be seen on her side. It goes back into her left hand as she stands back up. WeissStandLeftover.png|(1) Rendering polygon in weiss' right hand Armour with no sword.png|(2) Sword is not present Giant Sword 2.png|(2) Sword is present in less than 1 second in the next shot Wily Opponent 1'39.png|(3) Note Myrtenaster on her left hand (1:39) Back to Side 1'42.png|(3) Red circle indicates Myrtenaster is now on her side (1:42) Back to Hand 1'45.png|(3) As Weiss gets back up, Myrtenaster is back on her left hand (1:45) "Yellow" Trailer #Model - Between the times of 2:10 and 2:30 all the thugs change weapons twice in a matter of seconds. Up until the close shot of Yang and Junior "kissing" they all have fireaxes then, as it cuts to a wide shot, they seem to be holding swords (same seen in ep1), and back in the close up they have axes again. The wide shot could have possibly been done later when the models had been updated while everything else in the trailer was with an older model. Yellow_trailer_Axes.png|(1) Thugs have axes here Yellow_trailer_Swords.png|(1) And now they have swords Yellow_trailer_Back_to_Axes.png|(1) And now they have axes again (Also they're further away) # Animation - At around 2:21, a man can be seen running in one spot for less than 1 second before it cuts to Junior. Season 1 Episode 1 - Ruby Rose #Dialogue - At the beginning of the actual episode, after witnessing Ruby defeat his men, Roman Torchwick uses the term "You were worth every 'cent', truly you were". As far as we know the currency of the RWBYverse is Lien, of which Cent is not a part of as it is American. Though, a "cent" may be a 100th of a Lien, just as the word "cent" implies, so this may not be an inconsistency at all. #Rendering leftover - Before eating the cookies, a transparent cube (rendering leftover) can be seen in Ruby's left hand. #Model - At around 4:37 Ruby's right wrist is detached from her body. #Model - Between the times of 5:37 and 5:50, during the fight scene between Glynda and the fire user, the airships door appears closed as Glynda dodges the exploding ground when it should be open. #Model - When Roman Torchwick first appears with his thugs they are all clean shaven. However, once entering From Dust Till Dawn, two of them clearly have facial hair. #Model - During Ruby's fight with the thugs and Roman, the writing on one of the windows disappears, followed later by the glass shards of the other, broken window. #Model - At 3:50 during Ruby's fight scene with the thugs a blank poser model can be seen in the background. CookieSceneLeftover.png|(2) Rendering polygon in Ruby's left hand Episode1_00028.png|(3) Ruby's hand is not attached to her arm Episode1_00036.png|(4) Airship door open (5:23) Airship Door shut.png|(4) Airship door shut (5:42) Episode1_00047.png|(4) Airship door open again (5:49) Thugs clean shaven 2.png|(5) Thugs clean shaven Episode1_00007.png|(5) Two thugs now have facial hair Windows with writing and shards.png|(6) Windows with both shards and writing Windows with shards but no writing.png|(6) Windows with shards but no writing Windows with no shards or writing.png|(6) Windows with no shards or writing Misplaced model.png|(7) Blank model in the BG Misplaced model 2.png|(7) Blank model in the BG 2 Episode 2 - The Shining Beacon #Model - Shortly after Ruby's Chibi moment, she pulls out Crescent Rose, but when she does, a duplicate is also still sheathed on her back. This was later fixed on the Youtube version of the episode. #Model - When Weiss is lecturing Ruby about Dust, right before Ruby sneezes, an airship can be seen behind Weiss on the campus grounds. File:Ruby_with_sheathed_CR.png|(1) C.R. Sheathed File:Ruby_with_sheathed_and_extended_CR.png|(1) C.R. both sheathed and extended Ruby with sheathed and extended CR (lowerd).png|(1) C.R. Sheathed and extended (lowered) cresent_rose_fix.png|(1) Crescent Rose now fixed (YouTube version) Inconsistency.png|(2) Airship behind Weiss Episode 3 - The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 #Model - At 4:03, Blake is heard lighting candles, yet when the scene cuts to her reading her book, only the flames are shown with no candles. The candles then become visible in the next shot. blake_candle_error.png|(1) The candles Blake has lit are nowhere to be seen (4:03) candles_comparison.png|(1) For comparison, the candles are now visible Episode 4 - The First Step #Model - When Jaune is hanging off the side of the locker, his body isn't slouched and his neck appears to have been broken. #Model - When Pyrrha throws the Miló at Jaune, it appears brightly colored (2-1) but when she picks it up, it appears darkened (2-2). In the Youtube version, this has been fixed (2-3). #Rendering leftover - Weiss has a rendering polygon in both hands at 3:45. #Amimation - At the initiation, there are 16 students standing on the platforms. You hear only 15 sounds of the platforms boosting people off the cliff. And when you see all the students flying towards the forest, there are only 14 figures. Magnospear and head.jpg|(1) Jaune's neck appears broken SPEAR OF BRIGHTNESS.png|(2) Spear thrown is bright SPEAR OF DARKNESS.png|(2) Spear is dark SPEAR OF LIGHTNESS YOUTUBE.png|(2) Spear color is fixed. (Youtube version) Rendering polygons in weiss hands.png|(3) A polygon in both hands today. Zoomed in so F@$-ING far its not funny.jpg|(4) 16 people. Count the blue lines! clearly 14 students.PNG|(4) However, there are only 14 students you can see flying. (7:10) 14 flying..PNG|(4) Still 14 students from further back. Where did the two students go? (7:12) Episode 5 - The First Step, Pt.2 #Model - When Jaune is calling to Ruby and Weiss for help while he is pinned to a tree, his hood appears disconnected from his outfit. #Model - When aiming at Jaune, Pyrrha's weapon appears to have a magnified sniper scope 1:21. However beforehand it shows that it has no more than a simple Iron sight 1:19. Jaune Error.png|(1) Model - Jaune's hood is clearly disconnected from his outfit Scope Zoom.png|(2) Scoped crosshairs PyrrahE54.png|(2) Iron sights are clearly shown and there is no scope Episode 6 - The Emerald Forest #Model - After Yang gets enraged, her eyes turn red. However, when rushing towards the enemy, her irises are seen back at their natural color, yet revert back to her rage red irises when actually attacking the enemy. #Model - Pyrrha's sword's lower half is dark, while the top half is bright. #Model - The head of the black King Taijitu is still attached even though Ren just blew it up moments ago. #Dialogue - While coaching herself, Weiss thinks "Right foot forward," but puts forward her left foot. Eyesturnredinconsistency.png|(1) Eyes are red... Nowbacktonormalinconsistency.png|(1) ...now they're normal Yangeyes backtored.png|(1)...and back to red RWBY6_010353.png|(2) Pyrrha's sword is bright on top and dark on bottom vlcsnap-2013-08-23-17h30m55s13.png|(3) The head is gone... vlcsnap-2013-08-23-17h30m14s249.png|(3)...and now it's back RFF-1111.png|(4) Right foot forward...wait a second Episode 7 - The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 #Model - The chess pieces change position and color between scenes. #Model - Pyrrha's weapon alternates colors in the same sequence. Chess peices count 1.png|(1) At first, all appears well... Chess peices count 2.png|(1) ...and then this happens (Ninjas?) Ep7 pyrrha3.png|(2) Now it's dark... Ep7 pyrrhaVSscorpion.png|(2)...and now it's bright. Episode 8 - Players and Pieces #Rendering leftover - Weiss has a rendering polygon in her right hand at 3:08. #Model - At 7:51, Crescent Rose is open in scythe form while the next second, Ruby is shown opening Crescent Rose from gun to scythe form. This was later fixed on the Youtube version of the episode. #Model - At 9:21, Nora's weapon is not in line with her hands. #Animation - At: 10:23, For a brief moment, you can see the start of Weiss's dust glyph even before Weiss has started to cast it. #Rendering leftover - At 7:37 when Blake uses her after-image ability a large cube and be seen for a few frames. #Model - At 8:29, During the battle of Team JNPR with the Deathstalker, a whole Blake model is seen on the bridge with them. This was later fixed on the Youtube version of the episode. #Model - At 5:57, You can see a black and white space next to Yang's head. This has been fixed. #Model - At the same time as 7, a whole pillar is seen floating off the ground. #Model - As Pyrrha hides behind the pillars, Miló is dark. When she leaves the pillars, it is light again. #Animation - When JNPR charges towards the Deathstalker, Jaune has unfolded his shield, but doesn't draw his sword. Weiss finaly sees the cube.png|(1) Weiss contemplates her cube untitled.JPG|(2) Crescent Rose in scythe form untitled2.JPG|(2) Crescent Rose in gun form Scythe fix.jpg|(2) Crescent Rose now fixed (Youtube version) Nora.png|(3) Nora's hammer is clearly misplaced Start of the Dust Glyph.png|(4) Ruby's feet appear to be embedded in the Dust glyph (10:23) Weiss now starts to cast.png|(4) We see Weiss only cast NOW, so Weiss didn't cast the glyph only seconds earlier (10:24) No glpyh at 10.24.JPG|(4) Now there is no glyph when Ruby lands at (10:24) for a split second Blakeafterimageleftover.png|(5) Rendering cube under the wing Don't mind me.png|(6) Red circle showing leftover Blake model (8:29) Just swinging along.png|(6) Ruby looking at Blake swinging to higher ground (8:20) Blake model fix.jpg|(6) Blake model no longer present (Youtube version) Black and White space.JPG|(7) Circled in red is the black and white box The space is gone.JPG|(7) Uncoloured Space is now gone Pillars don't float.JPG|(8) The pillar on the right, (circled in red) is floating Akoúo̱ is dark.JPG|(9) 6:07: It's dark... Now it's light!.JPG|(9) 6:19: ...and now it is light. Jaune Sheathe Folded.png|(10) Sheath remains folded Jaune Sheathe Unfolded, Sword Sheathed.png|(10) The sheath is unfolded into shield, but where's the sword? Jaune Sheathe Unfolded, Sword Drawn.png|(10) Drawing the sword from the sheath which he is holding already Episode 9 - The Badge and The Burden #Model - At 3:12 Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang are seen with their primary attire, with Blake and Yang's weapons also being clearly visible, as seen in previous episodes. However, a few seconds later they are seen with the school uniform attire. (Fixed in the YouTube Version.) #Model - During the scene where the girls are leaving for class, Ruby's head is longer whilst she sticks her head out the door and changes back to normal after running out. #Model - At 0:59 a stack of papers is seen on the right side of the table, lamp on the shelf, there is a bed behind Yang, and there are no left shelves. However, in the next scene, the stack papers disappear, the lamp is now on the right side of the table, the bed is gone, and the left shelves appear. #Model - The door of Team RWBY's dorm room is shown opening outward, but when the scene shifts to the hallway outside, the door is shown opening inward. Wardrobe change!.png|(1) What are you guys doing out of uniform.... And back to their uniforms.png|(1) ...nevermind Not the same.png|(2) Comparison of Ruby's head. Her head is longer whilst she sticks her head out the door and changes back to normal after running out. NinjaShelves.jpg|(3) Lamp on shelf and papers are on the right side of the table, as there are no left shelves.... Shelves.jpg|(3) Left shelves appear, stack of papers disappears and the lamp is on the right side of the table Outwarddoor.jpg|(4) Door opens outward Inwarddoor.jpg|(4) Now it opens inward Episode 10 - The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 #Rendering - At 5:59 the color balance suddenly becomes very dark for the remainder of the scene. Normal colour.png|Here the colors are normal... Darker colour.png|...and then Episode 11 - Jaunedice #At 3:21, there is a sporadic line of grayish-white at the bottom where the image was not fully rendered. #Animation - At 1:00, Jaune drops his sword. At 1:02, he is holding his sword as he goes down. Dropped my sword....JPG|(2) Jaune has dropped his sword Don't worry! It will teleport back to my hand!.JPG|(2) When he is falling, he has it back Category:General Category:RWBY Wiki